coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8198 (23rd August 2013)
Plot David tells Tina the truth and she accuses him of trying to kill Nick. Furious that he lied to her, she tries to leave the salon but he panics and prevents her. Chesney assures Sinead that he has no feelings for Katy but she isn't convinced and asks him to consider carefully. David tries desperately to convince Tina that the crash was an accident but this time they are interrupted by a suspicious Kylie. David tells her Tina was confiding in him about a problem with Tommy. Sally goes on about her garden party and suggests Tim should invite some of his friends. He makes excuses and escapes to The Flying Horse to meet Jason. Eileen is annoyed when Julie fusses over her. Worried that Tim’s going off her, Sally asks Sophie and Jenna for their advice. Jenna reckons she should take a step back and stop smothering him. At Fiz's suggestion, Tyrone spends some time with Chesney who tells him of his dilemma over his two women. Tyrone suggests it might be time to forgive Katy. Tina tries to get Gail on her own to talk to her but Stella orders her back behind the bar. When questioned, Tina assures Gary that she’d love to babysit for Jake and they don’t need to worry about her distracted state. Sally's more relaxed attitude towards Tim works and he suggests they go out to dinner sometime. Julie and Brian suggest a weekend away in the Lake District but she yells at them to leave her alone. Chesney finishes with Sinead. Tina is about to tell Gail about David when he comes into the Rovers and interrupts them. Chesney tells a delighted Katy that he wants them to get back together again. David tells Tina he's tortured by what he did. She tells him that she believes him but she's not prepared to lie for him. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Karl Munro - John Michie *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Waiting room Notes *Faye Windass (Ellie Leach) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina makes it clear she will not lie for David after he confesses his part in the accident; Chesney is forced to choose between Katy and Sinead; and Sally asks Sophie and Jenna for advice about her relationship with Tim. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,570,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2013 episodes